The present disclosure relates generally to switched reluctance motor configurations and controls and, more particularly, to a dual stage drive for switched reluctance electric machines.
A conventional switched reluctance motor (SRM) includes a stator having a plurality of pairs of diametrically opposed stator poles and a rotor having a plurality of pairs of diametrically opposed rotor poles. Windings or coils are typically disposed about the stator poles, wherein the windings around any two diametrically opposed stator poles may be connected in series or in parallel to define one motor phase of the multiphase SRM. The windings associated with a motor phase are also referred to as phase coils. Since phase coils are typically connected to the same bus voltage in order to produce symmetrical motor characteristic, they are generally constructed using the same number of turns to produce the same magnetic flux linkage under the same current excitation. By generating current through the phase coils, magnetic fields are established about the stator poles and a torque is thereby produced that attracts a pair of rotor poles into alignment with the stator poles.
The current in the phase coils is generated in a predetermined sequence in order to produce a constant torque on the rotor. The period during which current is provided to the phase coil (and during which the rotor poles are brought into alignment with the stator poles) is known as the “active stage” or conduction interval of the motor phase. At a certain point, either as the rotor poles become aligned with the stator poles or at some point prior thereto, it becomes desirable to commutate the current in the phase coil to prevent a negative or braking torque from acting on the rotor poles. Once this commutation point is reached, current is no longer generated in the phase coil and the current is allowed to dissipate from the phase coil. The period during which current is allowed to dissipate from the phase coil is known as the “inactive stage” of the motor phase.
During the inactive stage of the motor phase, the demagnetizing energy dissipated from the phase coils is typically fed back to the power source through one or more freewheeling diodes. However, depending upon the particular application of the SRM, this can pose significant limitations on the motor drive performance. For example, the feedback energy may cause interference to other equipment connected to or in proximity with the SRM power source, thereby constituting a significant source of electromagnetic interference (EMI). In addition, the energy feedback to the source also forces significant energy circulation between the SRM drive and the power source, thus producing additional losses in the path of supply current circulation. Still another drawback stems from the fact that a large DC capacitor is typically needed to filter the ripple current feedback.